


Pink Monster

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [46]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Past, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Dios Naruto, Es apatico y siempre esta sediento de sangre, Gobierno Mundial, Godlike Naruto, Gorosei, Harem Yaoi, Harem de alfas, M/M, Naruto es Doflamingo, Naruto es cruel, Naruto odia a todos por igual, Omega Donquixote Doflamingo, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Out of Character Uzumaki Naruto, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: ¿Quien fue Donquixote Doflamingo?Uzumaki Naruto.¿Quien es Donquixote Doflamingo?Un monstruo.¿Quien lo creo?La humanidad.
Series: Ideas [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 12





	Pink Monster

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen. La frase tampoco es mia.
> 
> De aqui en adelante estan las primeras diez aclaraciones: Les recomiendo leerlas despues de que hayan leido el fic.
> 
> Primero, Naruto es apatico. No le importa el sufrimiento del mundo y no siente cariño por alguien. Jamas en su vida sintio una pizca de amor o cariño hacia una persona. No sintio una emocion en su vida que no fueran emociones tristes. Cuando mato al hombre y vio/sintio la sangre, eso lo hizo sentir vivo, por lo que esta sediento de sangre porque eso lo hace sentir algo, lo hace sentir vivo. Asi mismo, le encanta ver caos y destruccion, en especial cuando la gente sufre mucho, le gusta ver sus lagrimas y sus rostros de desesperacion.
> 
> Segundo, asi mismo, Naruto entiende que el se siente vacio y que no siente cariño por nadie, en parte porque no sabe que es amor, asi que a el no le molestaba si Madara decidia meterlo en el Tsukuyomi Infinito porque tendria paz y el amor y el color que en su vida nunca tuvo.
> 
> Tercero, Naruto absorbio el poder del Jubi, el Shinju y de Kaguya, quienes esencialmente son algo asi como lo mismo, eso lo hizo super OP y lo convirtio en un dios de verdad. Naruto es un dios.
> 
> Cuarto, digamos que la tierra paso por un proceso de sanacion y todo se inundo. No sabia como hacer para que los humanos volvieran, asi que el mundo uso la sangre derramada. Es por eso que muchos tienen caracteristicas de algunos clanes. Ejemplo, Im fue creado de la sangre Uchiha y por eso sus ojos son rojos aunque no tenga el Sharingan. Es una mutacion.
> 
> Quinto, cuando Naruto absorbio a los tres seres, imaginen que hubo una inmensa explocion de chakra que cubrio al mundo y que aunque Naruto haya estado en el capullo, su chakra seguia inundando al mundo. Añadan al hecho de que el chakra del Jubi era toxico y Naruto lo habia usado para bombardear y destruir al mundo, por lo que el mundo se intoxico. Ademas de que el mundo se cubrio en agua y cuando la marea bajo, la mayoria del planeta se quedo en agua. Con estos factores, la humanidad tuvo mutaciones, y los animales y plantas tambien. Es por eso que hay animales nuevos y muy diferentes. Es por eso que los humanos se ven con facciones diferentes. Es por eso que las sirenas y los Fishmen existen.
> 
> Sexto, de la sangre mas el chakra de Naruto nacio el arbol de las Akuma no Mi. Tenia que salir de un lado y como Naruto ahora es un dios y su sangre ya no es mortal, pues hice que eso haya sido el causante de la creacion del arbol.
> 
> Septimo, obviamente, Antiguo Mundo se refiere al mundo antes de la destruccion de todo. Nuevo Mundo se refiere a cuando el mundo se sano.
> 
> Octavo, el mundo tomo unos dos mil años para sanar pero solo puse un numero aleatorio, en realidad tuvo que haber tomado mas XD
> 
> Noveno, obviamente con el chakra y lo demas, ademas de las pocas personas, el mundo tuvo que repoblarse y asi aparecieron los Alfas, Betas y Omegas/Omega Prime. Los Omega Prime nacieron para que un omega tenga mas alfas y por ende, mas hijos ya que ellos suelen tener muchos hijos en un solo embarazo. Añadiendo que los hijos de un Omega Prime son casi perfectos.
> 
> Decimo, Naruto, aunque sea un dios, cambio y es un Omega Prime. El no se salva de su propia creacion, aunque sea indirecta.
> 
> Las demas aclaraciones estaran al final ya que fueron muy largas para las notas finales XD

> **HUMANITY'S CREATION**
> 
>   
>  _**"El monstruo mas fuerte nace de la persona mas debil. El demonio mas cruel nace del angel mas bondadoso. La sombra mas oscura nace de la luz mas brillante."** _

* * *

La humanidad es asquerosa.

No son capaces de aceptar a aquellos que son diferentes. Aquellas personas que son _"abnormales"_ no son aceptadas. Y le temen a lo que no entienden. Le temen a lo que no pueden tener. Sin embargo, quieren ese poder que tanto temen, y si no tienen ese poder en sus manos, esa persona es entonces cazada por el mundo.

Por que la humanidad, lo que mas desea, es _poder_.

Los humanos matan al otro por poder. Porque sienten poder al hacerlo, o porque quieren poder. Porque quieren pararse en la cima, por sobre todos los demas humanos.

Y logran pararse en la cima... llenos de sangre y encima de miles de cuerpos.

Son capaces de acabar con cualquiera por poder.

Niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos. Ninguno de ellos importa si obtienen poder. No importa a quien tengan que condenar si pueden tener todo el poder en el mundo.

Nada ni nadie importa si hay poder.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto fue rechazado.

Sus padres murieron, dejandolo solo y con un gran legado que tuvo que cargar en sus hombros.

Durante toda su vida, fue maltratado de la peor forma posible.

Golpes y dolorosas palabras fueron su pan de cada dia desde que tuvo memoria. Su vida nunca tuvo color. Naruto no vivia, el solo existia. Solo... caminaba por la vida tratando de encontrar su rumbo. Tratando de encontrar la razon de su existencia.

Pero todo parecia apuntar a que su vida estaba destinada al dolor.

No hubo un dia en su vida que no maldijera a Konoha, el Hokage y los shinobis.

Hokage que no hacia nada y dejaba que dia a dia lo lastimaran. Solo dandole pequeñas migajas para que sobreviviera y para que viera que no todos eran malos. Que Naruto iba a estar bien. Que todo iba a mejorar si mantenia una sonrisa ante el oscuro mundo.

Shinobis que debian saber la diferencia entre un Jinchuriki y un Biju y aun asi, dejaban que sufriera y no lo protegian cuando el Hokage les daba tal mision. Giraban sus rostros ante el sufrimiento de un niño que solo pedia algo de cariño.

**Konoha.**

Esa maldita aldea que solo existia para hacerlo sufrir. Que jamas le mostro algo de cariño o la _"Voluntad de Fuego"_ de la cual el Hokage tanto le predicaba. Una aldea que solo se enfoco en mostrarle lo peor de la humanidad. Solo aumentaron su odio por los demas.

Los ojos inocentes de Naruto, poco a poco se fueron oscureciendo, cada dia perdiendo mas y mas su cordura. Un niño de menos de diez años vio lo peor del mundo y no dudo en abrazar la oscuridad porque la luz lo repudiaba.

El mundo jamas le mostro amor.

El mundo jamas lo acepto.

Entonces Naruto odió al mundo.

Entonces Naruto rechazo al mundo.

* * *

Era obvio que Naruto se convirtio en una persona apatica y sedienta de sangre.

Nada ni nadie le importaba. No tenia lazos con alguien y por lo tanto, nunca en verdad pudo entender el significado del amor. Y como no tiene lazos, no tiene personas a quien amar, por lo que nadie le importa. Nadie estuvo ahi para sacarlo de aquel oscuro camino.

Luego de _aquel_ incidente, la mayoria del tiempo, Naruto era un ser sediento de sangre. Toda su vida, lo que quiso es poder. Poder para defenderse. Poder para derrotar a sus oponentes. Poder para acabar con Konoha, que tanto lo hizo sufrir. Y al haber sido bañado en sangre, aquella sed y aquel deseo de poder desperto.

Naruto no sabe lo que es amar, y no sabe que querer ver el mundo teñido en sangre no es algo que el mundo considere normal. No sabe que la apatia a tan corta edad es algo triste. No sabe lo roto que esta debido a la crueldad de la humanidad.

Pero es imposible para el entender eso cuando nunca alguien se molesto en enseñarle a actuar como alguien "normal." Cuando nadie jamas le tendio la mano.

Por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa cuando Tobi, un tipo con una mascara naranja, se le acerco con un trato. Sabiendo muy bien como era Naruto, Tobi no tenia dudas de que el Jinchuriki aceptaria sus planes de causar una cuarta guerra.

Ademas, el trato los beneficiaria a ambos.

Naruto le daria algo de chakra del Kyubi, y a cambio, Naruto podra derramar sangre y tener su venganza en el mundo, en la _humanidad_.

Naruto, apatico al mundo y al sufrimiento que podria causar, acepto.

* * *

Naruto se unio a Akatsuki.

Junto a Uchiha Madara, Naruto hizo todo para hacer el _Plan Ojo de Luna_ una realidad. Naruto se convirtio en la mano derecha de Madara. El sabia sus planes, y en realidad, no le importaba si el mundo entero caia en un sueño eterno y si el era incluido en tal sueño. Para el, el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ era algo hermoso. El tendria aquella vida que se le fue negada. Tendria paz y seria liberado de la cruel realidad. Si Madara decidia meterlo en aquel _Genjutsu_ , Naruto entraria con todo el placer del mundo.

Naruto tendria la paz que tanto deseaba.

A este paso, el solo vagaba por la vida sin un proposito a excepcion de ayudar a Madara en sus planes.

Naruto estaba vacio. Su vida no tenia color. No tenia algo porque luchar. No tenia seres amados. No tenia sueños o deseos. No tenia corazon.

**Naruto no tenia nada.**

Solo apatia, odio y sed de sangre.

* * *

Naruto aun no entiende como termino siendo el _Nidaime_ Rikudo Sennin.

Habian completado su plan.

El _Plan Ojo de Luna_ fue un exito.

Ni siquiera Otsutsuki Hagoromo y su historia de como sus hijos reencarnaron lo hicieron cambiar de opinion. **No.** Naruto completo el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ , y en el proceso, destruyo el mundo tanto como se le fue posible durante la guerra, añadiendo el hecho de que la _Alianza de las Cinco Naciones_ fue un total fracaso por las tensiones entre dichas naciones.

Konoha fue la ultima aldea en caer.

Y fue la mas que sufrio.

Naruto simplemente baño el mundo en sangre como Tobi, quien los habia traicionado por Kakashi _(Naruto siempre supo que entre esos dos habia algo mas que amistad)_ , le prometio.

Usa todo a su disposicion, incluyendo al Jubi y al Kyubi, para destruir el mundo. Nada ni nadie quedo libre de su ira y su sed de sangre. Naruto estaba dispuesto a destruir a aquella raza que tanto odiaba, _la raza humana_.

Sin embargo, entre el Jubi, una diosa que se unio al Shinju y un Sabio casi dios andando por ahi, Naruto termino absorbiendo todo ese poder, convirtiendose en el Segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Y con esto, Naruto entro en un profundo sueño que duraria muchos, muchos años.

* * *

Pero afuera, el mundo estaba totalmente destruido.

El cielo antes azul por el dia, estaba totalmente negro y no habia sol, solo una roja luna que mantenia un ojo en el destruido mundo. El aire, antes puro, era ahora muy toxico. Los mares, antes del mas puro azul, estaban bañados en rojo por la sangre que Naruto derramo. El mundo estaba muy herido y era muy toxico.

Entonces, el mundo decidio arreglarse.

El nivel del agua incremento y el mundo fue envuelto en azul. Todo era agua y debajo, la tierra se sanaba y borraba los mayores rastros posibles de toda guerra y destruccion. Hacia todo lo que podia para borrar todo rastro del _Antiguo Mundo_.

El cielo se aclaro y el sol aparecio.

Del mundo destruido volvio a nacer uno nuevo.

Plantas volvieron a crecer y la tierra salio de su escondite bajo el agua. El mundo anterior fue destruido y de este nacio uno nuevo, con islas nuevas y tierra nueva.

Tambien los animales eran nuevos.

Pues claramente, con tanta toxicidad en el aire y el chakra de un dios exparcido por el mundo, ademas del mar que cubrio el mundo, era obvio que los animales iban a evolucionar. Animales mas grandes y fuertes, animales mas raros y extraños que nunca se habian visto en el _Antiguo Mundo._

Incluso los humanos evolucionaron por la energia del mundo, mayormente gracias al chakra. Humanos creados de la sangre de los caidos. Aquella sangre que fue derramada fue usada para volver a traer a la vida la raza humana, a la que Naruto tanto odiaba.

Humanos de enormes estaturas, como gigantes, o simplemente muy altos. Humanos de estatura tan pequeña como la palma de una mano. Humanos con atributos como cuellos muy largos o incluso cuernos como bestias. Incluso habian seres con facciones de peces u otros animales maritimos. Seres con cuerpo de humano y pies de pezcado ya no eran un mito. Animales con conciencia existian en el mundo. En el _Nuevo Mundo_ existia toda clase de seres.

Simplemente eran seres que evolucionaron debido al mundo que Naruto destruyo, dejando atras un mundo toxico y soltando una enorme cantidad de chakra en su transformacion para convertirse en un... _Dios_.

Asi mismo, en aquella aldea a la que Naruto tanto odiaba, una aldea ya en ruinas y escondida en un profundo mar, se encontraba el mismisimo Uzumaki Naruto envuelto en algo parecido a un capullo de mariposa. De ahi habia salido solo una gota de sangre de Naruto, que en conjunto con el chakra de Naruto del Sabio estando en todos lados, y mas la toxicidad del mundo por la destruccion, llevaron a la creacion de un arbol muy especial.

Un arbol con frutas que otorgaban toda clase de poderes y una debilidad.

* * *

Que el mundo se arreglara por completo tomo mil años. Y luego, en otros mil años mas, la vida en la tierra ya existia. Humanos, animales y otros seres habian habitado la nueva tierra en mil años.

Habian pasado solo dos mil años.

* * *

Debido a la baja poblacion del mundo en los primeros cientos de años del _Nuevo Mundo_ , nacieron los Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Hay que tener en cuenta que el aire toxico, el chakra en el mundo y el nuevo mundo en si cambio al planeta entero. No es lo que un dia fue y seguramente jamas volvera a ser el mundo que Naruto conocio. Tanto daño habia cambiado el mar, la tierra y la propia biologia de los humanos y de otros seres vivos.

Por lo tanto, para poder poblarse una vez mas, la naturaleza decidio crear una nueva forma de traer vida al mundo. Es asi como nacen las tres castas.

Los Alfas suelen ser los mas fuertes y dominantes, asi que suelen ser los lideres y aquellos con mas oportunidades en trabajos.

Los Betas suelen ser los seguidores. No tienen algo en si que los haga especial. Son lo mas cercano a los humanos que existieron en el _Antiguo Mundo._

Los Omegas son los sumisos. Suelen ser delicados y hermosos. Los omegas son los ultimos en la casta y son las madres. Son seres muy atesorados por haber traido vida al mundo que estaba vacio.

Los Omega Prime son omegas en toda la palabra, solo que ellos pueden tener mas de un alfa y sus hijos suelen ser los mas hermosos, inteligentes y poderosos. Por lo tanto, son muy codiciados.

Con esto, el mundo logro expandirse mas y mas hasta que pudo ser poblado por humanos y otros seres.

Todo esto gracias al _Destructor del Antiguo Mundo_ y _Creador del Nuevo Mundo_ , **Uzumaki Naruto**.

* * *

Naruto desperto dos mil años despues de la guerra, solo para darse cuenta de que habia ocurrido con el mundo que el habia destruido por completo hace ya años atras.

Los dioses habian decidido crear un nuevo mundo del antiguo que el habia destruido completamente. Habian decidido traer nueva vida al mundo.

Naruto observo todo con odio.

Cada humano.

Cada animal.

Cada ser que veia.

A todos los queria matar.

Queria ver el mundo en llamas. Queria ver aquel nuevo mar tan azul ser pintado de rojo como lo hizo hace dos mil años atras. Queria ver la sangre de todos correr, ser absorbidos por la tierra y llenar los cuerpos de agua.

Queria que todo fuera rojo.

Pero Naruto debia admitir que habia algo remotamente parecido a la verdadera paz en este nuevo mundo. Una paz que no hubo en el _Antiguo Mundo_.

El Gran Reino controlaba el mundo entero, y a decir verdad, no lo hacian nada mal. Para ser un reino de apenas unas decadas desde su creacion, lo hacian bien. Castigaban justamente aquellos actos que merecian ser castigados, y apremiaban aquellos actos que debian ser apremiados. El Gran Reino hacia un bien.

Pero en las sombras todavia estaba la corrupcion y la sed de poder que siempre ha dominado al mundo. Muchos no estan contentos y quieren mas poder, quieren esclavos, quieren gobernar el mundo. Quieren causar su propio caos e imponer su propia justicia.

Naruto ahora es un ser trascendental.

El ya no es un ser mortal y mucho menos humano.

El es un ser inmortal.

El es un dios.

No lo dice por arrogancia. Naruto en verdad es un dios. Habia absorbido al Jubi, quien en parte es el Shinju y Otsutsuki Kaguya. Todo eso le dieron un poder universal. Un poder que le ha dado el titulo de _Dios_.

Si ya de por si era apatico y con una sed de sangre inmensa, ahora es peor, ya que no se siente cercano a los problemas de los mortales.

Naruto no siente nada por aquel mundo y como un dios todopoderoso, ahora quiere divertirse a costa de la humanidad y de todos los seres que habitan en el mundo.

Naruto antes fue poderoso, y trajo destruccion al mundo. Ahora era un dios, y su odio no se habia apaciguado ni un poco.

El verdadero terror apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Actuar como un humano no fue un problema. Naruto tomo otro nombre y el su verdadero nombre decidio esconderlo.

Es asi como nace Donquixote Doflamingo.

Doflamingo se habia acercado a una familia de poder y mostro sus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo. Rapidamente lo colocaron como maestro para el heredero de la familia, el pequeño Im.

De hecho, viendo a la familia, Doflamingo sabia que ellos eran de sangre Uchiha pero que jamas despertaria el Sharingan u otra cosa igual. Lo mas cercano que iban a tener eran los ojos rojos que tenian los integrantes de la familia.

Aquellos Kekkei Genkai jamas volverian a ser despertados en el mundo debido a la destruccion que causaron. El planeta sabia que tales habilidades no debian de volver a existir si queria paz. Por lo tanto, Doflamingo era el unico ser con tales habilidades.

Doflamingo entreno a Im y mientras lo hacia, le mostraba sus poderosas habilidades y le susurraba al oido palabras dulces. Palabras que prometian poder y gloria. Palabras que prometian al mundo y el amor de todo el mundo. Palabras que prometian todo. Palabras que solo estaban siendo endulzadas ante la realidad. Esas palabras solo prometian destruccion, caos y dolor, pero que atraian al pequeño Im, quien deseaba ser una persona poderosa capaz de poder estar al lado y ser digno del poderoso Doflamingo.

_Pero Im no conocia la verdadera naturaleza de Doflamingo._

Con aquellas palabras que en realidad prometian algo falso, Im crecio y unio a veinte naciones contra el Gran Reino y creo una guerra que duro por dos decadas.

En un siglo, un reino habia nacido y no habia durado ni cien años antes de ser destruido. En ese mismo siglo, hubo una rebelion y se creo una inmensa y larga guerra que una vez mas cambio el destino de la historia. En un siglo, las cosas habian cambiado.

Ese siglo estuvo lleno de sesenta y cinco años de paz, pero luego fue envuelto en una guerra mundial de veinte y cinco años. Y otros diez años mas fueron usados por Im para acabar con todos los D posibles, esclavizar, y tomar todo el poder. Luego de eso, borro todo rastro de historia del Gran Reino y prohibio que hablen de este, por lo que las proximas generaciones jamas se enteraron de la verdad.

Miles murieron y otros miles mas fueron tomados como esclavos. Nadie se escapo del poder del ahora llamado Gobierno Mundial. Y mientras el Gorosei tomaba mas cara, aunque permanecian escondidos, Im se encondio en las sombras y no volvio a salir, haciendo creer al mundo que no habia un gobernante.

¿Por que no salio?

Porque Donquixote Doflamingo habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Uzumaki Naruto, ahora Donquixote Doflamingo, habia despertado de su sueño de dos mil años solo para dejar a su paso caos y destruccion.

El mundo una vez mas habia caido en desgracia.

Y todo por el odio de un dios.

* * *

Durante la guerra, un nombre se levanto por sobre todos los demas y se convirtio en el mas temido.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

Nadie sabia de donde habia salido aquel omega prime, solo que era extremadamente poderoso.

Un dia aparecido de la nada y habia ido a una nacion aleatoria que estaba en contra del Gran Reino, la conquisto el solo y cambio el nombre de la familia real al suyo, Donquixote. Sin embargo, el joven conquistador puso a otro como lider y se fue por el mundo. Lo que nadie sabia es que el joven odiaba a los humanos y no le interesaba estar cerca de ellos y gobernarlos.

Mientras viajaba, se sabe que una familia muy poderosa lo tomo como maestro para el unico hijo, un niño de diez años llamado Im. Por unos quince años, Doflamingo entreno a Im y lo convirtio en alguien muy poderoso.

Muchos notaron como el omega prime no solo era extremadamente poderoso, pero que no parecia envejecer. Doflamingo parecia mantener su joven apariencia. Muchos pensaban que Doflamingo no era humano, pero todos callaban por miedo al omega prime.

Entonces comenzo la guerra y el terror a manos de aquel omega prime empezo.

Donquixote Doflamingo era una maquina de matar.

Masacraba a todo ser que se le pusiera en frente, sin importar la edad, el sexo o incluso si era alguien de poder. Sus propios aliados tambien morian si se metian en el medio. Doflamingo no tenia compasion por alguna vida viviente. Mataba sin discriminacion.

Es por eso que era alguien tan temido.

Una persona que derraba sangre sin importar de quien. Una persona que siempre se encontraba bañada en la sangre de sus victimas. El rojo era su color.

Su nombre recorrio cada punto del mundo y la gente lo llamaba por diferentes apodos.

_El Comandante Rojo._

_El Omega Mas Fuerte del Mundo._

_El Dios de la Guerra._

_El Destructor._

_Aquel Bañado en Sangre._

Donquixote Doflamingo fue alguien que la historia jamas olvidaria.

No temian al alfa.

**Temian al omega prime.**

* * *

Luego la guerra termino y Doflamingo se esfumo, dejando a su nacion sola. Nacion que luego se unio al Gobierno Mundial y se fueron a vivir a Mary Geoise, tomando el titulo de Tenryubitos.

Doflamingo se habia ido simplemente porque se aburrio.

La guerra termino y el no sentia cariño por alguien, ni siquiera por su estudiante Im, asi que se marcho y decidio viajar por el mundo. De hecho, Doflamingo tambien habia ayudado al Gran Reino a escondidas para que la guerra fuera mas sangrienta y mas larga, desafortunadamente, las armas mas poderosas que le otorgo al Gran Reino no fueron usadas.

Como ya estaba aburrido, decidio entrar en otro sueño, sin saber que Im, el Gobierno Mundial y los Tenryubitos lo estaban buscando como locos.

Doflamingo era alguien poderoso y alguien a quien respetaban por sobre todos los demas. Alguien a quien querian de su lado. Pero este ya no estaba.

Donquixote Doflamingo se habia esfumado.

* * *

Doflamingo fue a dormir y desperto casi ochocientos años despues de la guerra en contra del Gran Reino con un mundo dominado por el Gobierno Mundial y los Tenryubitos.

Se habia borrado todo rastro de lo que paso en aquel siglo y el nombre de Donquixote Doflamingo, el Dios de la Guerra, quedo en el olvido para muchas personas, mas no para todas.

Ya despierto y luego de haber recorrido el mundo, Doflamingo decidio que era tiempo de volver a poner este mundo patas arriba y de derramar sangre.

Se convirtio en una bola de luz y se adentro al cuerpo de una mujer para volver a nacer y esta vez poder camuflajearse entre los mortales con ya una identidad y una vida. Iba a comenzar su derrame de sangre desde pequeño.

Es asi como una vez mas, Donquixote Doflamingo se adentra al mundo.

Despues de ochocientos años, aquel omega prime que logro infundir miedo en el mundo, hacia su aparicion una vez mas.

El mundo no estaba listo, pero eso al dios no le importaba. Iba a arrazar con el mundo e iba a acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino.

Pero los tiempos habian cambiado, los alfas ya no se hacen como antes, ahora se hacen mucho mejores.

Ante este omega prime, quien fue atormentado por el mundo y que solo tiene sed de sangre dentro de si mismo, muchos alfas estan dispuestos a por primera vez, traerle color y amor a la vida de este omega prime.

Donquixote Doflamingo no sabia lo que estaba por venir.

¿Podran estos alfas cambiar el roto y negro corazon de este dios?

* * *

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage,_ _aun podia recordar los ojos azules de Naruto._

_Aquellos ojos tan hermosos, tan claros como el cielo, alguna vez estuvieron llenos de inocencia y de amor. Aquellos ojos hablaron de una persona llena de una luz mas brillante que el mismisimo sol que se encontraba en los cielos._

_Pero luego de ese dia, el Hokage desperto ante la cruel realidad que aquellos ojos le mostraron._

_Ojos apaticos ante el asesinato que cometio. Ojos que veian a su victima como si solo fuera una cucaracha bajo sus pequeños pies de apenas un niño. Ojos que estaban sedientos de mas. Ojos que deseaban ver y sentir mas sangre._

_Aquel hombre que intento violar a Naruto murio a manos del niño de diez años, y desperto un monstruo que debieron haber dejado durmiento._

_Por una semana, nadie en Konoha se atrevio a tan siquiera mirarlo mal, mucho menos tocarlo y hacerle daño._

_Pero eran sus ojos los que Sarutobi Hiruzen recordaba perfectamente. Ojos sedientos de sangre. Ojos que ya no le importaban nada. Ojos que jamas olvidaria por lo que le quedaba de vida._

_Es ahi cuando El Profesor entendio que Naruto no amaba nadie. Que Naruto no era leal a Konoha. Toda lealtad, no importa cuan inestable haya sido, se habia roto. Naruto no sentia nada por una aldea que jamas le mostro una pizca de cariño._

_Naruto se habia convertido en un monstruo_ _._

**_Y ellos mismos fueron los creadores_ ** **_de su propio destructor._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Undecimo, Naruto sabe que el Gran Reino trajo lo mas cercano a una paz verdadera, pero el ve las corrupciones y ademas, el solo quiere destruir y ver sangre, asi que causo una guerra. Porque Naruto causo la guerra al susurrarle cosas a Im.
> 
> Duodecimo, Naruto cambio su nombre. Su nombre real es algo que considera intimo y que los que habitan en la tierra no son dignos de saberlo.
> 
> Decimotercero, como explicado, algun ser divino o tal vez incluso la misma tierra, entendio que los Kekkei Genkai traen muchos problemas, asi que decidieron eliminarlos cuando los nuevos humanos aparecieron. Nadie tiene un solo Kekkei Genkai ni los tendra. Solo Naruto los tiene.
> 
> Decimocuarto, Naruto, ahora Doflamingo, decidio ir por la familia de Im porque tenian mucho poder y porque eran uno de los que querian destruir al Gran Reino.
> 
> Decimoquinto, Im se enamoro de Doflamingo, asi que queria poder para ser digno de el. Dentro de si, el sabe que Doflamingo solo lo estuvo utilizando y el entiende que Doflamingo es alguien que esta roto y que fue herido gravemente.
> 
> Decimosexto, no supe que poner para que los Donquixote fueran Tenryubitos y por lo tanto, Doflamingo, asi que hice que Naruto conquistara una nacion que queria destruir al Gran Reino y que cambiara el nombre de la familia al suyo.
> 
> Decimoseptimo, tengan en cuenta que a Naruto no le importa nadie, asi que mataba a cualquiera, sea niño, anciano, mujer etc. Ni siquiera sus propios aliados se salvaban de el. Tomando en cuenta que tambien ayudaba al Gran Reino para hacer la guerra mas sangrienta y duradera. Segun Doflamingo, el no tenia aliados.
> 
> Decimoctavo, Donquixote Doflamingo fue una figura importante en la guerra, fue gracias a el que se pudo ganar la guerra en una gran escala. Aun asi, Doflamingo no se interponia y solo lucho en unas pocas batallas con personas muy poderosas y las gano todas. Por lo tanto, Doflamingo es una persona muy importante en la historia y los Tenryubitos (y tambien el Gobierno Mundial), en especial los Donquixote, lo respetan inmensamente.
> 
> Decimonoveno, Doflamingo fue olvidado por la mayoria del mundo debido a que el Gobierno Mundial borro todo rastro de aquel siglo, pero muchos aun lo recuerdan. En especial porque aun quedan manuscritos en diferentes lugares del mundo que cuentan su historia, ademas, estan los Poneglyphs que hablan de el.
> 
> Vigesimo, no sabia como hacer que volviera a nacer asi que hice que se convirtiera en una bola de luz y entrara al cuerpo de un matrimonio Donquixote.
> 
> Vigesimo Primero, se pueden imaginar que Doflamingo tendra un harem de alfas. Tal vez Mihawk, Shanks, Law, Marco o que se yo.
> 
> Vigesimo Segundo, el final fue solo un flashback para que entendieran que fue lo que paso para convertir a Naruto en lo que es.
> 
> Vigésimo Tercero, debido a que Naruto nació en ese mundo, tiene una conexión con el planeta, así que sabe lo que está "pensando" o lo que "hizo".
> 
> Este oneshot esta basado en la parte "Rosado" de mi historia "Ideas." que se encuentra en mi Wattpad.
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptar a este bebe.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.
> 
> Cuidense y lavense las manos.
> 
> PD: ¿Han notado que mis oneshots o no tienen dialogo, o tienen muy poco dialogo? 😂


End file.
